Xiaolin Love
by toshimi83
Summary: Yes this is a story about the love of two Xiaolin Dragons. RaixOC RaixKim
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown but I do own Hey-Lin and Milan

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey-Lin: I never thought that would happen to me, but Raimundo is a really nice guy. After that Showdown I never felt more in love. -sighs- -bites lip- Oh, right, the fanfic! Well, um, enjoy reading about my experience!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was midday and everything appeared normal or so everyone thought. Milan was cooking up a plan to get Hey-Lin on her side, but little did she know about 2 of the Xiaolin Warriors.

Hey-Lin sat atop a tree in the courtyard and Raimundo was beating up training dummies. Dojo rushed out.

"Guys a new wu has revealed itself." Dojo said.

"What is it this time?" Hey-Lin asked.

"It's the Shadow of Fear. It--"

"I know what it does Dojo. I did some research on it." Dojo just looked at her.

"Where's Raimundo?"

"He's just beating up test dummies again. RAIMUNDO! THERE'S A NEW WU!"

"Great!" he said as he walked over. Dojo went to his larger form.

"Let's go guys." Hey-Lin and Raimundo climbed on his back and they were off for the new wu.

Milan heard every word. In fact she was determined to beat them there. She followed Dojo as fast as she could without being noticed. She stopped when she saw the Shen Gong Wu. She heard Raimundo and Hey-Lin talking about the Wu. She quickly went for it, but Hey-Lin grabbed it at the same time.

"You're not getting it from me." Hey-Lin said.

"Hey-Lin, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown."

"Name your game."

"Mountain climbing."

"Fine."

"Gong Yi Tampai!" they both yelled. The scene changed and a big mountain grew in front of the with The Mantis Charms at the top. Raimundo and Dojo were on a little platform nearby. Hey-Lin started to climb with Milan close behind.

"You know I was more of the athletic sister!" Hey-Lin said.

"Don't get too cocky!" Milan said as she climbed farther ahead.

"Go Hey-Lin! Get that Wu!" Raimundo cheered. Hey-Lin smiled.

"No problem." she said. She started to climb faster. Strangely they both reached the top and grabbed the wu at the same time.

"Now what do we do?" Hey-Lin asked.

"This." Milan said as she kicked her off the mountain. Hey-Lin screamed and fell towards the ground.

"HEY-LIN!" Raimundo screamed. Dojo turned to his larger form and Raimundo climbed on his back. Dojo quickly flew towards Hey-Lin just in time for Raimundo to catch her. Hey-Lin's eyes were closed and she was eerily pale.

"Hey-Lin are you ok?"

"Where am I?" she asked. She opened her eyes and looked around.

"Where's the wu?"

"Milan got it, but your more important to me." Hey-Lin blushed.

"_What was he talking about?" _she pondered. At that very moment he kissed her. She blushed even more. He looked at her. Dojo landed back at the temple. Hey-Lin was still blushing.

"I got to be some where." Hey-Lin ran into the forest away from Raimundo.

"_What was that?"_ she thought.

"_That couldn't be what I thought it was?" _She heard rustling in the trees. She took on her fighting stance, ready for anything.

To Be Continued…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yep, this is only the first chapter! I will only post the next chapter once I have at least 5 reviews! I must warn you that the upcoming chapters will have more original characters and made up wu!**


	2. Chapter 2

"**If I didn't know any better I think I may have made a huge mistake. I mean Milan is my sister, but me and Raimundo are in love. Maybe I should have stayed at the Xiaolin Temple with Raimundo. -sighs- He's probably heart broken. It's too late now. I can't go back." Hey-Lin**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Milan jumped out of the trees and landed in front of Hey-Lin.

"Oh, it's just you." Hey-Lin muttered.

"Is that anyway to greet your own sister?" Milan asked.

"When my sister is my mortal enemy, yeah. So what do you want?"

"I've come to make you a great offer."

"What kind of an offer?"

"If you join me in the hunt for Shen Gong Wu you'll get 75 of them."

"There's a catch right?"

"No, no catch just a really great offer."

"And how do I know I can trust you?"

"We're sisters and sisters are supposed to trust each other."

"What if I refuse to join you?"

"Then I kill everyone you ever cared about." Hey-Lin immediately thought of Raimundo and how much he meant to her. Was she really going to put he life at stake?

"Fine, I'll join you, but if you hurt any of my friends then you can forget it!" Milan smiled.

"That's fine with me, but you have to wear this." Milan handed Hey-Lin a mask. Hey-Lin took it. Milan smiled once more before disappearing into the forest.

_"Why do I get the sense that I just made a huge mistake?"_ she thought." She held the mask tight in her fist. She started to walk towards the temple. She reach the gate. She took a deep breath and ran to her room and shut the door. She grabbed a black outfit and put it on. She let her hair down to where it hung at her waist. She picked up the mask and looked at it before finaly putting it on. She walked out of her room and past Raimundo

"Hey-Lin? Whats going on?" he asked.

"I'm working with Milan now!" she said.

"No, you can't be.""

"I am, deal with it! This is who I am and who I ever want to be!" Hey-Lin walked out leaving him there. Tears started to fill her eyes. She refused to cry no matter how much she wanted to. She saw an old shack nearby and ran into it. She sat by a window and took of her mask. She sat it beside her. She was glad that Raimundo couldn't see her cry. Milan was listening outside. She giggled.

To Be Continued…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2 everybody! Is it what you thought it would be? I'm sure it wasn't -winks- Chapter 3 is done too, but I want 10 reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**"I know I broke his heart now. How could I be so heartless. I'm sure his sister will say something to him and maybe Raimundo will believe her. Finding out the Truth will be hard, unless I use Graciela. Genius, Hey-Lin! I knew I had it in me! Wish me luck! -winks-"**

**

* * *

**

Hey-Lin sat in a room by herself, holding her mask.

"I think I just made a huge mistake by joining my sister." She stood up and walked over to her window. She looked out of it. She could see the Xiaolin Temple.

"I really wish I was still there." she muttered. Milan walked in.

"Hey-Lin, let's go! We hit the jackpot!" Milan smiled. Hey-Lin sighed,

"I'll be there in a minute." Milan nodded and walked into the other room. Hey-Lin took one last look towards the temple then put on her mask. She walked over to Milan.

"Where are the Shen Gong Wu?" Hey-Lin asked.

"That's the next step in our plan. We have to get them from the Xiaolin Temple, but we need your help." Hey-Lin shook her head.

"No! I won't do it!" Hey-Lin screamed.

"You have to! Its part of the contract."

"What contract?"

"The one that says that you work for me or I kill everyone you ever cared about. You know that contract." Hey-Lin looked down at the ground.

"Fine, I'll do it, but that doesn't mean I'll like it."

"Good enough." Hey-Lin rushed out of the building and towards the temple. She stopped at the gate. She climbed the fence the jumped on the roof. She slipped inside and stood before the Shen Gong Wu vault. Milan was right behind her. As she approached the vault Raimundo ran in front of her in an attempt to stop her.

"What do you think your doing Raimundo!" Hey-Lin screamed.

"Stopping you from stealing our Shen Gong Wu." he said.

"There is nothing you can do to stop me!" Hey-Lin said.

"Hey-Lin, the other Xiaolin warriors are coming let's get out of here!'

"Be right there." she said. Milan ran out.

"You just got lucky this time, Raimundo, but next time I'll kill you!"

"Why would you want to kill me? You know you love me."

"I don't love you and I never did love you! Got it?"

"But what about the kiss?"

"It meant nothing to me." Raimundo stood there heart broken as Hey-Lin ran out. Hey-Lin ran behind Milan, in tears. She couldn't believe that she just said that to him. Milan stopped and turned to her. Hey-Lin ran past her. She stopped in a well wooded area and took off her mask.

"I wish I was still a Xiaolin warrior." she muttered.

"Why is that?" A girl above her said. Hey-Lin looked up and saw her.

"Who are you?" Hey-Lin asked.

"Graciela Pedrosa, and yours?"

"Hey-Lin Shi."

"I've heard of you! My brother talks about you all the time."

"Brother, huh? Whats his name."

"His name is Raimundo. You know him?"

"He's was only the one guy I ever truly loved."

"And he likes you too!"

"I know. I probably broke his heart back there."

"What element are you?"

"Darkness, why?"

"You seem like a girl who would be the dragon of darkness. I'm the Dragon of Thunder."

"How old are you?"

"10." Graciela said happily. Hey-Lin smiled.

"I should be on my way out of here."

"Where ya goin'?"

"Back where I came from." Hey-Lin dashed through the forest ignoring anything that Graciela had to say.

* * *

**Chapter 3! Hope you guys like it! I have chapter 4 written and I'll start working on typing it tomorrow. After that it will be a while for the others chapters because I have major writers block!**


End file.
